


Your Sweater Is The Worst

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [18]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, as a commenter pointed out this is a, bubbly happy feeling fic, it has so much fluff, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles meet before the events of X-men first class in a gay bar. Erik then proceeds to come up with a way to get Charles's horrible sweater off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweater Is The Worst

Charles Xavier wasn’t too sure what he was doing. He was trying to convince himself it was his birth day present to himself. He was twenty one and in England, why shouldn’t he just go get drunk. It just so happened the bar he had picked was a gay bar. Raven was quick to point it out, “You’re going to go get drunk at a gay bar, really? Do you even like guys?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it before,” Charles shrugged. They were sitting in the back seat of a cab.

Raven turned to face him with a sparkle in her eye, “Maybe I could pick up a guy. Who should I look like?”

Charles chuckled, “You have an unfair advantage.”

“I don’t know were on even footing. You can read minds after all.”

“True.”

Once they were inside Raven wondered off with a wave of her hand, “Don’t wait up for me.”

Charles laughed and wondered off to the bar and took a seat next to a guy who looked like he was trying to drown himself in beer. Not a bad plan. Charles ordered one for himself before turning to the man next to him. “Do you mind if I join you?”

“It’s not like you’re going to listen to me if I say yes.”

“True,” he said holding out his hand. “I’m Charles.”

“Erik,” the other man said taking it slightly amused. “Your sweater is the worst.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I’d hate for you not too.”

“What brings you to England; you don’t sound like you’re from around here.” Charles said as he took a drink from the beer that had just been sat down in front of him.

“Neither do you.”

“I’ve been at school here for a while, what about you?”

“I’m trying to track down a man I need to kill,” Erik replied calmly.

“I assume you have a good reason.” Charles said as he picked up his beer again, he wasn’t drunk enough for this.

“Oh yes, he tortured me at Auschwitz.”

“That is a brilliant reason.”

“Thank you, so what brings you to this establishment?”

“Alcohol, you?”

“Well at first it was the alcohol…”

“And now?” Erik looked Charles up and down, “I’m not too sure.”

“Huh,” Charles thought as he finished his drink and asked for another one, Erik did the same.

They got through two more beers in silence. “Hey Charles,” said a tall slender man who was wrapped around some biker dude. “I’m gonna leave with this guy, don’t wait up,” and with that he was gone leaving Charles to laugh into his beer.

“Who was that?” Erik asked.

“My friend I came with,” he explained.

“And who you’re apparently not leaving with.”

“No, I guess I’m not.”

“You want to go to my place?”

“Well that’s rather forward.”

“Would you rather I was coy about it?”

“I don’t know,”

“I can be even blunter if you’d like.”

“How?”

“Would you like to walk the block to my house? We’re both rather drunk and I’d like to get you out of that hideous sweater in order to fuck you.”

“Sure lets go,” Charles said standing up and putting money down for the bar tender.

It took them twenty minutes to walk down the street, five minutes to get up to the flat, two minutes for Erik to say fuck it and pin Charles to the wall, and one more minute for him to realize the front door was open and unlocked. The door closed and locked with a soft click.

Charles smirked, _I saw that_.

Erik jerked back and studied Charles’s face, “The hell was that?”

Charles hummed, _I’m not drunk enough to have missed the door. There’s no way you could have closed it from where we are._

“How the hell are you in my head?”

“How did you shut and lock that door?”

“Fair enough,” Erik shrugged.

 _Come here_ , Charles pulled Erick back to him.

“You still…?”

“Yeah, why not.” Charles shrugged as he cupped the back of Erik’s head and pulled their mouths back together.

The next morning Charles woke up naked and curled up against a man who was messing with his hair. “Oh hello,” he smiled.

“Hello, would you like something for your hangover?” Erik offered.

“Now that you mention it…”

Erik handed him an aspirin and a glass of water, “Thanks love.”

"Already using pet names?” Erik smirked raising his eyebrows.

“I’m pretty sure it was you who started that last night,” Charles smirked as he sent Erik an image of the night before of them fumbling around.

***

“Babe, come on,” Erik murmured into Charles ear as he tugged at the hem of the others awful sweater.

“Love, if you just backed up a bit I would be able to get it off.” Charles said pushing against Erik lightly.

Erik leaned against the wall and studied Charles pulled his sweater off. Erik couldn’t wait so he helped him with the undershirt. “Oh my god you’re gorgeous,” Erik mumbled before his mouth found Charles’s again.

 _You’re not too bad yourself._ Charles replied.

_How long can you stay composed up there?_

_Do you want to find out?_

_God_ _yes._ Ten minutes passed before Charles couldn’t even think a coherent sentence. Erik decided that he would make it a personal mission to reduce that amount of time as much as possible.

***

Erik grumbled, “Your mutation is shit.”

“Thanks,” Charles smiled, “Yours is pretty great too.”

Erik groaned but leaned down and gave Charles a chaste kiss, which Charles responded to by pulling Erik down further and deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. “Why were you in that bar last night?”

“It was my birthday, I wanted to get drunk.” Charles explained.

“I guess you managed that…” Erik said before kissing him again.

“How long are you going to be in town?”

“A few more days.”

“I have a chess board at my place and my friend waits tables at an all night diner…”

“Are you suggesting something?”

“Most definitely.”

“Well, as soon as I kill this man I have to run.”

“I understand.”

“Okay.”

The next few days were the best days of Charles’s and Erik’s lives. The days after an ex-Nazi died were the worst. Charles came to terms with everything in the following month, after a couple years he had almost forgotten. But when he realized which brown haired loser it was in the water trying to drown himself and a submarine he knew that this time he would hold on tighter to that idiot named Erik.

It took the two of them till they were alone in Charles’s house to bring the subject up.

“Charles.”

“Erik,” they both said at the same time. They were sitting alone in the library with a chess board between them. “Sorry,” Charles said, “You first.”

“Um… okay, well. How have you been?”

“Good, you?”

“Good…”

“Were really bad at this communication thing…”

“Only at verbal communication…”

“True,” Erik sent him a memory from when they were together in England.

***

They were lying on Charles’s bed, Raven was out somewhere, it was late. Charles was curled up into Erik’s side half laying on top of him giving the taller guy lazy kisses and gently biting his shoulder. Erik was messing with his hair. “I’m gonna have to kill him tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Charles said trying not to seem to upset. They knew this weird thing they had going wouldn’t last very long.

“I’m sorry,” Erik sighed.

“It’s not your fault. We both knew this was coming.”

“We did didn’t we?”

“Let’s just not think about it too much right now.”

“Okay, we can do that.” Erik agreed as he wrapped his arms around Charles tighter.

***

Charles stood up and walked over to where Erik was sitting and held out his hand. _Come on._ Erik took the hand and followed Charles through hallways and up stairs to what Erik could only assume was Charles’s room. Once they were in the dark room Charles began to hesitantly kiss Erik, who responded by bringing his hands up to cup the shorter man’s face and opening his mouth farther. _Erik you should close the door._ Charles thought

_Is anyone over there?_

_Yeah, so you should probably close it._

The door closed and locked softly.

_Thank you dear._

The night passed in a blur of hands and bed sheets. Erik woke up in Charles’s bed the window was open and there was a soft breeze blowing through. “Holy shit your bed is comfortable.” He said in awe.

“I know right,” Charles laughed. “So we have to go down for breakfast.”

“Let me guess. Unless we want them knowing we just shagged I should make it to my room and grab some new clothes.”

“Yes that would work.”

“Go on down without me, I’ll get down there eventually.”

“Okay,” Charles got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a horribly familiar sweater.

“Do you really still have that thing?” Erik asked in mock disgust. It was the same sweater he had worn the first time they met.

Charles shrugged, “I’ll see you at breakfast, love”

It took Erik ten minutes to make it down to the kitchen. By that time Charles was the only one left in there.

“How lost did you get?” Charles asked as he chewed on a piece of toast.

Erik scratched the back of his head, “I made it outside at one point.”

“Would you like a map?” Charles smirked.

“I can find my way…”

“Sure you can.”

“So which one was it last night?” Erik asked trying to change the subject.

“Alex.”

“What do you think he’ll do?”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Alex stepped through the doorway just as Charles finished talking. “Would you like some toast?” he asked Alex as he got up to get himself an apple.

“Um… sure,” he said he said as he sat down across from Erik who was eating Charles’s food.

Charles put some more bread in the toaster before grabbing his food away from Erik, “Get your own food.” He said as he sat down and propped his feet up onto Erik’s lap.

“Are you two…?” Alex asked, leaving the sentence unfinished.

“Yes,” Erik answered. “Does it matter?”

“No,” Alex said quickly. “Just please remember to close your door sooner. I have to bleach my brain now.”

Charles shrugged, “fair enough.” Erik reached for Charles’s coffee. “Will you stop it?” he said slapping Erik’s hand away.

“You two are like an old married couple,” Alex laughed.

Erik smiled, “If we were married he would share his coffee.”

“That is where you are mistaken,” Charles said sipping his coffee. 

“What would you do if we were an old married couple?” Erik asked with a smirk.

 _I would fuck you over and over again, every night until you couldn’t walk._ Charles sent the thought over to Erik with a straight face as he gathered his dishes and got Alex’s toast for him.

“I’m going to go running,” Erik said in an attempt to save his dignity.

“Don’t get lost,” Charles called after him.

“Fuck you!” Erik shouted back.

Charles laughed; this was going to be fun.


End file.
